Christmas Event 2012
It's time for Bush Whacker 2's Christmas Event! Santa and his elves need your help at the North Pole, but they're not the only ones! This event will unlock new quests for you to do almost every day! There will be a plethora of holiday related stuff to do over the next couple weeks, so try not to fall behind! This event will run until December 29th at Noon PST! Event Missions 50 |name2=Green Elf Robotics Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Green Elf create robot presents! |task2=Collect 10 Candy Canes |reward2=1 10 Holiday Cheer |name3=White Elf Bushbie Doll Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the White Elf create doll presents! |task3=Collect 10 Candy Canes |reward3=1 10 Holiday Cheer |name4=Blue Elf Video Game Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Blue Elf create video game presents! |task4=Collect 10 Candy Canes |reward4=1 10 Holiday Cheer |name5=Red Elf BZ Bake Oven Station |type5=main |desc5=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Red Elf create BZ Bake Oven presents! |task5=Collect 10 Candy Canes |reward5=1 10 Holiday Cheer }} Special Events 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name2=Snowball Fight * |type2=main |desc2=Participate in the North Pole snowball fight. Head into the field in the lower-right corner of the North Pole and start clickin' those opponents! |task2=Throw 30 Snowballs (2 each) |reward2=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name3=Creepin' it with the Claus * |type3=main |desc3=Sneak into some innocent people's house and invade their privacy to give them amazing stuff. The amazing stuff totally makes it okay. Board Santa's sleigh at the North Pole to head for a random house. |task3=Deliver a present! |reward3=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name4=Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |type4=main |desc4=Decorate the tree. You'll need to use , which you get by turning Candy Canes into the present making Elves or completing quests for others. |task4=Place 10 Decorations (10 Each) |reward4=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name5=Lost Reindeer * |type5=main |desc5=Find the missing Reindeer! It's probably out in the world somewhere. |task5=Find the Lost Reindeer |reward5=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name6=A Pole for the Rest of Us |type6=main |desc6=We've got the North Pole, but is there something for the rest of us? |task6=Find 42 Pieces of Pole |reward6=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name7=You're a Mean One |type7=main |desc7=Gather 50 non-festive cakes to give the Grinch cardiomegaly. |task7=Find 50 cakes |reward7=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name8=I Made You Out of Clay |type8=main |desc8=Fetch some Clay to make Traditional Tops. |task8=Find 35 blobs of Clay |reward8=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer |name9=Candles for Kwanzaa |type9=main |desc9=Fetch some Candles for this traditional tradition. You can find Candles in bushes anywhere in the world. |task9=Find 7 Kinara Candles |reward9=50 5 50 Holiday Cheer }} * Daily quest, repeatable every 20 hours. Santa Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Candy Cane Pole |desc2= |cost2=20 |name3=Festivus Pole |desc3= |cost3=20 |name4=North Pole Sign |desc4= |cost4=20 |name5=Wreath |desc5= |cost5=20 }} Gear |name2=Ribbon Cape |desc2=Made from 100% recycled gift wrap! |cost2=20 |name3=Santa Cape |desc3=Warm and red! |cost3=20 |name4=Elf Hat |desc4= Come with jinglebell. |cost4=20 |name5=Light Hat |desc5=It looks like you have several ideas! |cost5=20 |name6=Reindeer Hat |desc6=For reindeer games! |cost6=20 |name7=Santa Hat |desc7=Ho ho ho! |cost7=20 |name8=Snowman Hat |desc8=It's a little chilly in here! |cost8=20 }} Christmas Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Christmas Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=20 }} The Devs never created a Christmas Snack Bag image, and recycled the image from Thanksgiving event. It wasn't til 2013 the was designed. Achievements |lvl2=Journeyman Elf Helper |req2=Help the Elves create 20 presents |rew2=1 |lvl3=Professional Elf Helper |req3=Help the Elves create 50 presents |rew3=1 |lvl4=Expert Elf Helper |req4=Help the Elves create 50 presents at each station |rew4=Title: Expert Elf Helper }} |lvl2=Diverse Santa |req2=Help Santa deliver a present to three houses |rew2=1 }} }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events